The Legend of Zelda: The discover of Wolf Link
by Klee1229
Summary: Takes place during Twilight Princess. The kids,and the parents of the Ordon Village discover Wolf Link's secret. Will they accept it,or not?
1. Chapter 1

Legend of zelda Twilight Princess That's Link

This is my 1st time ever writing so cut me some slack.

My characters

Wolf Link

Midna

Tablo

Lila

Beth

Malo

and last but not least...Colin :-)

* * *

Chapter 1

One day when Wolf Link and Midna were coming in to Orden village,Tablo was looking out on top of the mayor's there was some hubbub about a twilight imp riding a strange Tablo went out there,but this time he had brought Lila,Beth,Malo,and they waited and waited but nothing they went home,Colin's parents were not home they went to Castle town to deliver a , Colin went to his house and guess who was waiting in his wolf(a.k.a-Wolf Link) and Colin was so scared he fell flat of his tried to scream but nothing came out,Midna the imp hopped of the wolf and came over to Colin and said,"What's wrong hehehehe".Colin fainted and was out for 3 woke up in Link's house looking around for the little imp,then she jumped out all of a sudden."Hello,little sleepy head,"Midna said looking at was still looking around then he seen Wolf wolf went over there and layed his head on Colin's lap wanting him to pet his shaking like a mad calmed down,and started petting suddenly realized there is noting to be scared he ask Midna what do you want with me? She said "Well don't you recognize the little wolfy ".Colin looked back at the wolf's face he seen Link's face in the in surprise he said"LINK! Is that you?The wolf nodded,Colin asked "wwwhat happened to you?"Midna explained what happen,then he went to tell the did not belive in it at then she went to see the wolf and was Colin's parents came home,and seen the wolf and Rusl tried to kill the wolf then seen how he looked strangely like Link. He froze in his tracks and stared at Wolf the mayor came to see the wolf and took it to his house in the back room and closed the door except for a small space for air and to see the next day the mayor went down to the ranch to sloter a goat to give to Wolf Link for him to they asked Midna what had happened she told them about the twilight,Zant,and the twilight crystal how it was in him and how it can be took out of him by only the master sword,and how he is the chosen they told the kids not to fear the wolf its Link.

* * *

THE END The story continues in my next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Zelda twilight princess The discovery of Wolf Link

Characters

Wolf Link

Midna

Tablo

Malo

Beth

Lila

And Colin

Chapter 2

After everybody knew about Link except for the shopkeeper. Everyone tried to help him undo the curse. One day Link went to the piers by the shop for some fish to eat, then the shopkeeper came to them for some water and seen the wolf. At first she was scared then she grabbed the ax and stared for did a serious cut on his back,then Wolf Link jumped on her and penned her down to the ground and howled in pain of the deep cut.

Beth heard this,and ran towards them, and seen Wolf Link's back,the bloody ax,and her mom penned was discussed at her mother as she looked at link's ran to get the others Lila was over there before everyone else, she sensed how much pain he was in he was whining every left to go get a couple bags of ice to put on his back to dull the they all came out, they seen Lila was putting ice on his seen how much she cared about him,so they went to get thing that would help ease the pain while Midna helped heal the cut.

They moved link to his house to help him calm went by him and saw his pain,the children ran by him and cried and link licked their told them it would be OK in his way of barks and woofs,then Midna translated. The grownups stood there and watched while Lila worked on back. Everybody came and checked on him, but Lila stayed at link's house to watch him.

Then the shopkeeper came by and link hid from her in a dark corner and she told him that if she had known this wouldn't happen and she was terribly sorry about this, And its all her fault.

A couple weeks passed and his wound was almost Lila was glad about that,and so was everyone else about a couple more weeks his back was fully healed they through a party for link that his back was course his strength had left him,he soon began to walk.

But Lila was happy for him but also knew she couldn't take care of him any next day link and Midna went of in Faron woods and was puzzled with Link he was acting strangely down and Lila was acting all down too,it was strange to Link and Lila met they fine like nothing happened. now they were more than was puzzled about what had happened between these two then it was clear Link and Lila were in love. Then the Lila asked her dad the mayor if she could move to Link's father had some wrongs, but he said yes. Then two lovers were as happy as could be.


End file.
